CATCH HIM ! He stole my heart
by whitesorrowfulrose
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a cop looking to be promoted. Natsu Dragneel is a thief under the name dragon. See what happens when a cop and a thief fall in love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a cop looking to be promoted. Natsu Dragneel is a thief under the name dragon. See what happens when a cop and a thief fall in love ?**

* * *

_"Lucy Wake UP!"_

_"Sorry Mrs. Erza I had a lot of paper work last night so I didn't get that much sleep. "said Lucy_

_"NO excuses!" said Chef Erza furiously _

_"Y-yes ma'am ."said Lucy_

_I hate being stuck with all the paper work I need a promotion so bad. This is so stupid I didn't even get in this business to do some stupid paperwork . I should go out tonight that relieve some stress._

_"Hey you heard about Dragon"_

_"Yeah he's pretty famous now I heard he wiped someone clean"_

_Dragon who is he why is he so famous ? _

_"Lu-Chan what are you are you day dreaming about ?" said Levy_

_"AAAgh Levy don't surprise me like that." Lucy said_

_"Working here you can't be surprised Lu-Chan. said Levy_

_"Anyways what are you doing tonight you want to go out tonight." Lucy said_

_"Yeah it been forever since we went out. "said Levy_

_"I'm going with you too." shouted Cana_

_"Juvia wants to go to."_

_"Alright it's settled it's going to going to be a girls night out." said Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a cop looking to be promoted. Natsu Dragneel is a thief under the name dragon. See what happens when a cop and a thief fall in love ?**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'Hey guys we should al go to the club after we're done with this."

'Shut Up flame-brain we're in the middle of some important now."

"We have done this a million ice-princess why are you so scared."

" Natsu Gray ! stop your bickering and get back to work." said Jellal

"Alright." said both in unison making face at each other

"Ok Gajeel pick those locks and Natsu and Gray you grab the crates" commanded Jellal

Gajeel had picked all the locks to the vault then Natsu and Gray carried all the crates though the secret passage they made. Soon all the crates were packed in the crates were packed and stored in the their truck.

"Ok here's my finishing touch." Natsu then got a spray can and sprayed can Thanks A lot From Dragon

They drove off leaving the estate before the owner could have noticed what they did.

"So guys who coming to the club with me to celebrate." said Natsu

"I'm coming I need to let off so steam anyway." said Gray

"I need a drink too." said Gajeel

" What about you Jellal."

"I need to do someone more planning leave me out"

**_ ~At the Club~_**

**"**_Man this club is so beautiful What's we're going to do first?" said Lucy_

_" I'm going to go dance who want to come with me." said Levy, All the girls ran to dance floor._

_ "Oh my god I need this bad."said Lucy dancing to the beat._

_"Juvia agree they been working us so bad this couple of days."_

_Then a stranger grabbed Lucy's hips from the back._

_" What's up cutie want a drink "_

_Lucy the turned around to see the man "Pink Hair?" thought Lucy_

_ ~ A little while ago~_

_Natsu Pov~_

_Guys we're going to celebrate all night long." shouted Natsu_

_"Hell yeah!" All the guys cheered_

_"Hey why didn't Jellal come with us?" asked Gray_

_"He said that he need to plan for our next move." said Gajeel _

_" He need to learn how to relax, he always working on what we're doing now." _

_Then we walked into the club that when I saw a hot blond dancing on the dance floor._

_"Damn that figure she killing me,"_

_' Oi flame head stop drooling on yourself. "said Gray_

_"Shut up you ice pervert go find you shirt." said Natsu_

_"Huh where is it." said Gray searching for his shirt_

_I went up to the dance floor to try to get to the blond girl. when I got to her I wrapped my hands around her wait."_

_ What's up cutie want a drink " I said_

_She then turned about to me and looked at me with a strange face for a minute._

_"Sorry I'm here with my friends. "said the girls said turning back around._

_"Go on Lucy don't worry about us . "said a brown-haired girl pushing the blond into my arms_

_"Cana stop it." said the blond_

_"Come I just want a drink that's all. "I said_

_"Alright just a drink and that's it." She said_

_We then walked to the bar and I ordered two beers._

_"So what's your name?' I asked_

_" Lucy what about you." she said_

_"Mines Natsu tell me about yourself." I said_

_"Why we just met." _

_"Come on Luce you seem really interesting." _

_"Luce?."_

_"Yeah it's my nickname for you."_

_"Whatever anyway what's with your hair I mean who dies their hair pink."_

_"First it's salmon and second I was born with this hair color."_

_" I don't believe you."_

_"What me to prove to you that this my natural hair." I said smirking_

_"N-No I believe you so there no need for that."_

_"HAHA you unbelievable."_

_"Shut Up bartender give me another drink."_

_"Here you go oh Natsu I didn't notice you there." said the Bartender_

_"Hey Mira how it's going ."_

_"Mira in the ex-top model Mirajane hello I a big fan of your ."_

_"Thank you I'm always happy to meet a fan."_

_"Anyways can you let me and Luigi enjoy our drink Mira."_

_"Oh my I didn't know I was interrupting. "Mira said tending to other customers _

_"Enough with the nicknames already."_

_"Your so awesome Luce."_

_"Shut Up dumbass , 2 more drinks please." said Lucy blushing_

_"Slow down your drinking too much."_

_"So why do you care ." _

_"I don't know why either."_

_End of Natsu Pov~_

_Lucy was too embarrassed to say anything , she just sat there drinking from her drink. The night went on with Lucy and Natsu talking to each other at the bar. After few more drinks Lucy memory went blank._

_"What happened how did I get home.' said Lucy waking up in her bed._

_Before Lucy said another word She saw something pink under her bed. She then pulled the sheets over to see a familiar face sleeping._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a cop looking to be promoted. Natsu Dragneel is a thief under the name dragon. See what happens when a cop and a thief fall in love ?**

**Chapter 2+ side story**

* * *

**~Side Story~**

_**Jellal pov **_

_I went to a convenient store to get something to eat since Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray left me here to go to some stupid club. "We should be planning our next robbery instead of kidding around "_

_I was walking in the store when I saw a girl with red hair looking down the aisles. It's looks like she just got done jogging judging by the clothes and sweat. then I saw some sweat go down to her cleavage._

_"Jellal get your head out of the gutter "_

_The my legs started moving to the aisle she was on. I moved to the opposite side of her picking up random snacks trying not to look back at her. "That's not a good combination of food."_

_"...Huh' I looked and saw I that's I had pickles and cupcakes . __"Hahaha your funny" She said pointing at me __'Whatever you the one jogging but getting strawberry cake" __"SHUT UP !" She screamed so loud I bet the whole block could hear her. "_

_O-Okay by the way I'm Jellal." "I'm Erza Scarlet." She said sternly holding out her hand "Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "I should get back to jogging."_

_"Umm w-we should go out for dinner sometimes ." I said. "Ok here's my number XXX-XXXX I have to go bye." She said running out the store_

_"Why do I feel really happy right now." I thought to myself_

* * *

~_Back to the where we left off~_

**_Lucy POV_**

_"AAAAGH Who are you and why the hell youare you in my bed." I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Aww Lucy you don't remember we juts meet last night said the guy._

_"Hmm last night what happen last night." I thought. the memories started to play in my head first I went to the club then a weird boy came up to me and we had drinks and then it went blank._

_"Natsu?" I muttered_

_"The one and only ." He said proudly_

_I looked at him to see that he was half-naked and I was too. I stood there in shock. "What's wrong Luce ?" _

_"Lucy Kick"_

_"why did you that Lucy?" he said rubbing his head. " Y-You took my first time you idiot . I said running in the bathroom. "Lucy I didn't do anything to you it's a misunderstanding._

_"Then why am I half-naked and in my by bed."_

_"Ok this what happen your had got drunk and spilled drink all over her dress then I found out where you live and took you home." "Then why did you did you stay here._

_"Your where so drunk you barley could get in the bed." _

_"...So nothing happen at all." I said embarrassed. "Well you did try to pounce on me when I was carrying you in." _

_"Huh."_

_"Lucy why did you hit me again?" said Natsu rubbing his head "Just Shut Up and get out of here." said Lucy "I want to spend time with you." said Natsu with cute begging look on his face._

_"Just get out of here already!" I said loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Ok ok I'm going I hope I get to see you again." He said with a wide grin on his face. After putting on his cloth he left. "Why do I feel kinda sad Oh My God what time is it I have to go to work." _

_~At work~_

_"Sorry Ms. Erza I had a rough night. "I said busting thought the doors. "Your not the only one Lu-Chan ." said Levy still hung over from last night. I look around and saw most of the girls look tired except for Cana damn she sure can handle her alcohol._

_"So Lu-Chan who was that guy you was with last night did anything happen?"said Levy-Chan "No one and nothing happen what about I saw you with that guy with all those piercings." I said smirking. _

_"O-Oh He just took me home that's all. "said Levy hiding her face 'Really now nothing happened." I said "I have work to do Lu-Chan. "said Levy running with a stack of books in her hands._

_I should start patrolling before Erza yells at me. Being a traffic cop is boring I mean I didn't sign up for this I wanted to be a detective but for some reason I ended up here. This going to be a long day. _

_**~Partolling~. **_**_  
(Normal POV)_**

_"Hey what are you doing to my car?"said some guy "I'm doing my job idiot."sais Lucy "First of all you look like a cosplayer and whats wrong with my car?"said the guy. __It's parked to close to the curve sir."said Lucy_

_ "What the hell you giving me a ticket for that."said the guy "I have to it's my job." said Lucy._ "Hey icehead what are you doing ?" said a another guy." This girl trying to give a ticket. Lucy then got up to see a familiar face.

"You know meeting like this must be destiny Luce don't you think."said Natsu "Hell no now leave me alone."said Lucy"I love a girl in uniform Luce."said Natsu "You know you can go to jail for harassing a police officer."said Lucy

"Ok I give you don't have to be so mean Lucy."said Natsu "Oi flamebrain you know this girl."said Gray "Yeah she my dream girl."said Natsu wraping his arm arounnd Lucy. "I'll let you off with a warning if you just leave me alone."said Lucy covering her face to hide the blush on her face. "Thanks Luce and we should go on a date when you shift is over. "said Natsu

"Do you want to go to jail. "said Lucy showing him her handcuff's. "Come Luce give me a chance. "said Natsu. "why should I. "said Lucy. "I could be the one for you Luce said Natsu. 'Your a dense idiot know that ."said Lucy laughing. "I'm a idiot for that smile. "said Natsu. "If you leave me alone and let me do my job I may go out with you. "said Lucy .

"You won't regret it Luce" said Natsu. "Here my number see you later. "said Natsu

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update I had writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up pretty soon**.


End file.
